


Radioactive Treatment

by AConcordo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, accidental radioactive therapy, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConcordo/pseuds/AConcordo
Summary: Based on the prompt: "If Kara is nuclear powered, then what does that mean for Cat’s daily coffee?!?!" from rtarara, and xxtorchxx's brilliant response: "... what if, and stay with me here - it saved Cat. Cat really left because she was sick/getting sick. And when she goes for her next check up they are like ‘wtf? It’s gone… you’re fine. What did you do?’ And she can’t think of what she’s done differently until one morning she takes a sip of her cold coffee and it hits her like a ton of bricks."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).



> Came across this on Tumblr and then could not sleep. Of course, plot bunnies would hit me while I'm vacationing in Maui. Enjoy!

She knew she’d been putting it off. 

For two years, she had avoided flying back to Costa Rica, ignoring all calls made and all letters sent. She knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted to ignore whatever it was that the doctors had been trying to tell her. 

Ever since that medical incident during her last vacation, Cat Grant had been pouring all her time and energy on building her empire: CatCo Media. She wasn’t stupid. She knew something had gone wrong during the check up. The lab technician had a horribly grim look on his face, and she wasn’t the world’s top journalist for no reason. 

Cat had left the hospital after signing papers without bothering to return for the results. She knew it wasn’t smart. She had had a bad feeling about her health for months leading up to the trip, but she didn’t want to face it. 

She wanted to spend her time doing what she loved. She wanted to spend her time being with people that she loved. If she was sick, Cat knew that she wanted to leave behind a legacy for her son, Carter.

So, she flew home. She flew home and she took her anger out on her assistant, firing him on the spot on her first day back. It wasn’t a good idea as she had to hire a new assistant. Miraculously, she hired a better assistant. 

An amazing assistant. 

An assistant who reminded her the importance of diving. 

Diving into the unknown. Diving into her fears. Diving into what she had been avoiding for the last two years. So, she dove. 

She dove and she made her way back to Costa Rica, where the medical care is considered one of the best in the world. Or, up until now, it was considered one of the best in the world. 

“This… cannot be right.”

The doctor looked baffled. Staring down at lab charts and photographs. Glancing back and forth between the two copies. They made her do another scan. And then another. Then, they called in the technician who had been working the day she had been in the hospital two years prior.

The confusion soon faded, and instead was replaced with awe. 

“Miss Grant, it would appear as though the cancer has been eradicated. As though it never existed. Did you undergo radioactive treatment in America? Or surgery of some sort? I have never seen cancer that has been treated this well–”

She tuned him out. Ignored all words that poured from his mouth and thought back to the last two years. Waving her hand to stop his rambling, she rose from the chair she sat on. 

“If you are quite done here, and there is nothing else…” 

They were reluctant to let her go, but had no choice in the matter. The hospital discharged her once the paperwork was completed, and Cat left feeling as thought she was floating. 

She dove. 

Yet… this happened.

Her driver took her back to the hotel and she took the evening off to relax and think about what possibly could have led to her current situation. Was there a mix up? Could this be a miracle? 

For the first time in her life, Cat Grant did not have the answer.

It wasn’t until the next morning when she took a sip of the icy, bitter coffee that room service had failed to deliver on time did it finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

Radioactive treatment.

“I knew it.”


End file.
